Unifying China
Introduction China consist currently of 7 states. Qin, Zhao, Wei, Chu, Qi, Han and Yan. 8 states when counting the newly formed state of Ai. Although most kings dream of unifying China, but there are only a few that are willing to act and devote their lives to truly aim for unifying all of China. Currently the people truly seeking the unification all resided in Qin. Most people, generals and officials included believe this to be an impossible dream and regard those that do believe as crazy. Seekers Of Unification King Sho’s Reign King Sho Sho, the 29th king of Qin was the first known person who truly wanted to unify China. He devoted his life to war. He created the Great General system in order for those six generals to easily manoeuvre as they each focus on one of the enemy states. In order to combat this, the other states created their own system like the Three Great Heavens of Zhao and the Seven Fire Dragons of Wei. Under king Sho’s reign, Qin managed to increase their lands significantly, but ultimately he failed, stating with 2 more decade’s he could have grasped that dream. He passes down his dream and a message to Ou Ki to give to a king he found worthy of serving. Ou Ki Ou Ki, a member of the six great generals of Qin was with king Sho when he was nearing the end of his life. King Sho passes down his dream of unifying China over to Ou Ki. However he said the it would be no use as after king Sho passes, he would never fly again. Believing there will never be a king like him. King Sho told him even if he never fly’s again he should keep his claws sharp. King Sho also passed down a message for a new king that Ou Ki found worthy of serving. Ei Sei’s Reign Ei Sei Ei Sei, the 31th king of Qin is great grandson of king Sho. He endured a lot of hardships, witnessed things that other princes probably never will. Unlike his brother who had a sheltered upbringing, he had a clear view on the future. However he was a king in name only and had no power other than a handful of loyal people. In the middle of the Sei Kyou rebellion, Ou Ki intervened and tested Ei Sei of what sort of king he will be. Ou Ki was surprised and stated that the eyes of Ei Sei were like of that of king Sho. Similar, but different. When Ou Ki acknowledged Ei Sei to be a king worthy of serving, he tells Ei Sei the message king Sho passed down to him. Ou Ki tells that EI Sei is the first one he told this message. Shin Shin, a slave that now climbs the ranks to become the greatest general under the heavens. Originally he never had the dream of unifying China. It just that his dream and that of the king coincided. However this changed after his encounter with Ren Pa. He stated that Shin along with the others of his generation can never surpass them as they are ever protected by the march of time. There would only be what if they were born in the same era. However Ren Pa tells Shin if he manages to do something that not even the great generals of the previous era couldn't do like unifying China then history will regard them as the strongest. With this he also aims to unify all of China. Regarding To Unifying China King Sho’s message The message of king Sho were teachings on how to become a king worthy of ruling all of China. The message was never shown completely as of yet, but this is the last part. “Though there may be no need for compassion in war, neither should you treat those you conquer as slaves. One should not deign to oppress them but rather, treat them with the same love as your subjects.” Views On Unifying China Ri Boku Ri Boku was the first one to realise without Ei Sei telling him that he is aspiring to unify China. He deduced this from Ei Sei’s actions. He stated that the king on Qin is the one that will tipple the balance between the states. When he realised what Qin was trying to do, he created a Coalition Army in order to annihilate Qin which ultimately failed. Ryo Fui Ryo Fui believes that unifying China under a single banner is a ridiculous notion. He states that it’s a path that can’t be walked by mere flesh and blood mortals. Category:Terminology